1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and an antenna control method thereof, particularly to a wireless communication device which assigns an antenna to be the main data transmission antenna by detecting a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) and switches off at least one of the others of the plurality of antennas, and an antenna control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device with a single antenna may be limited by the angle of arrival of received signals, resulting in poor connection and a low transmission rate. Currently, in order to ensure the widest coverage, a plurality of antennas is used in a wireless communication device to connect to a wireless base station or a wireless access point. When a plurality of antennas operates at the same time, the wireless communication device not only consumes more power but is prone to the problem of overheating. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new wireless communication device with a plurality of antennas which can take into account the quality and efficiency of signal transmission, reduce the power consumption of the wireless communication device, and avoid overheating of the wireless communication device during operation.